Smaller micro-fluids offer several advantages such as, but not limited to, easier transportation, controlled dispersion, increased mechanical strength and easier injection. Therefore, the need for micro-fluids such as micron-sized polymeric beads with dimensions <100 micrometer (μm) is increasing. However, the size of microcapsules produced cannot be easily controlled, and the resulting beads tend to merge into larger beads before post processing. This considerably limits the application of such micro-fluids. For example, the major reason for the limited bioavailability of orally administered proteins is because of their restricted reproducibility, which can cause various drug packing capacity and different release kinetics.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and devices for producing micro-fluids.